


万圣节段子

by BellLing



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BL, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellLing/pseuds/BellLing





	万圣节段子

×灰->吸血鬼  
×夏->猎人  
×合作关係(^_^)ノ

灰觉得十分的鬱闷，自从自己搭上这个猎人与其达成互助的契约，他的烦闷就只能不断的增长。

 

最致命的其中，在于他的进食，既然有新鲜的食物管道何必靠着那不美味来源又不正道的乾货过活？有时候这也是个选择，毕竟美味的食物所附出换取的代价，并不低。

 

而他现在正处在这个抉择的路口，同时交易者与被交易者两人在一室，相互不发一语。

 

生性就蛮横霸道的猎人十分不解，当初明明白白谈好的条件摆着，眼前这人又是哪裡抽了，绿眸直白的带着不满。

 

这场没有意义的僵直没有持续太久，他熟知对方目前的底限在何处。

 

刚刚才经历完打斗，精神与身体都疲惫的状态下对方的自制力还能如此好确实不简单，这才令他更加火大，耀黑的瞳中红色的影子逐渐佔据，灰现在很饿却依旧没有动静，对方这又是在驻足个什麽劲......他真的不懂。

直至眼瞳被鲜红佔据，意识无法控制想本能的猎取鲜血，仅几秒间那种感觉奇迹似的压抑了下去，清醒的黑瞳所望见是，沿着夏小手臂湾流而下的血与那不大却深的血口，以及口中淡淡的铁鏽味。

 

"你为什麽......要这样。"惊悚的场景发生过许多次便不再慌乱，到现在灰还是没办法理解夏为何这样做，反正他就是与寻常的猎人不同，这是他第一个遇上，没有任何恶意，并不是要他屈服，对夜族没带有半点敌意的人。

 

奇妙的相遇，不寻常的人，可笑至及的约定、合作，这一切都令灰感到慌乱，这与他一直以来的认知实在有很大的出入，所以他才想尽办法，想破坏让对方理解到这样的相处多麽怪异进而离开，然后才发现他一直做错了。

 

"呜...嗯嗯......"压抑的呻吟从齿间溢出，标准的深入浅出，灰被按在柔软的被单间，染满情慾的黑瞳里闪过红色的光辉更增色泽。

 

手掌抚过白析的肌肤，终于不在是过于冰冷的温度，他搂着灰，牙齿啃咬下斑斑红痕，听到吟叫声染上哭腔，就像是作为回应，更加勐烈的操弄。

水声与肉拍打的声响，带着呻吟喘息，相拥交缠的两人十分投入。

 

软舌在灰的口中交缠，无法嚥下的津液流下一条条亮晶晶的纹路，手也没閒着撮弄豔红的乳珠，颤抖的腰肢配合着摇摆。

“呜啊...嗯......好涨......”仰起头，生理性的泪水流下，过于庞大的快感令灰本能的想逃开，奈何腰肢被紧扣住，他跟本无从脱离这快感的侵袭。

“哈啊......唔嗯...夏”黏腻的声音含煳叫着，灰手指紧抓被单，身体弓起姣好的曲线，双腿夹着夏腰部微颤，伴随着一声拔高变调的呻吟叫声射了出来。

一瞬间突然收紧的后穴诱惑十分强大，夏只能咬着牙忍住欲望，他望向灰，对方似乎还没缓过来，嘴唇微开双颊朝红不已，挂着泪水眼就神满是迷茫情慾。仅在心中不断的大叫不妙，夏强装正定，因为这次他有更重要的事要做。

“灰。”重新找回意识人投来疑惑的目光，绿瞳认真的回看说出他的打算，而后满意的见到对方从呆愣变成不解与排斥最后恼火的表情变化。

“夏，你真的知道自己说了什麽？”

“我现在很清醒，也考虑了很久。灰，我是认真的。”

两人相视，然而先转开视线的是灰，伸手将对方的脸转回来面对自己"灰，别再逃避了。"带着恼怒的语气，他是希望灰能自己提出来的，但他发现对方不只没有任何意愿还想离的他远远的，所以只好自己来说。

皱起眉，他不明白夏的用意到底是什麽，这麽多年来他完全没有想过或是意愿将任何人变成眷属，这意味着将一个人彻底拖入黑暗裡，而对方不知道的是不是明白，他真的不希望这麽做。

"......我"才要说出话就被打断，像是早料到他要说什麽般阻止了。

"灰，我应该说过，我想跟你在一起吧，只有这样子才行。"见灰想出声反驳，夏伸手摀住，对方不满的眯起眼，无奈中他俯身，两人的额相抵。"别逃了，灰，我终究是人，这样是没办法一直陪你的，其他的我不在乎。"过于轻柔的语气令灰愣神，他本是想等不定那天夏会想通离开，或许是自己先走，结局是未来将不再有所交集，所以他一直在刻意的忽略夏给他的承诺，一直再逃避面对这些事。

夏吻上他的唇，不曾有过这般温柔。什麽时候开始，一个人的夜晚他会感到寂寞，渴望温暖的怀抱给他的安心，勾起一抹笑意，将唯一一次的初拥献给你。

 

夜色落下，相拥的躯体带着一抹血色，完全染红的瞳眼帘低垂，獠牙咬破皮肤吸取温暖的血液。夏只觉得从颈子开始蔓延开来一股火烧的燥热，他咬着牙忍受，搂着的灰终于不再冰凉，好像夏的热度终于能分享给灰一般。

鬆开口，灰舔了舔被他咬出的伤口，双手抓上夏的肩膀一推压在上方开口咬上另一边，夏吃痛的哀了声，环着灰的腰，恶意的动了动还埋在灰体内的阴茎，对方一颤。

夏凑近咬上灰的耳畔声音沙哑："吃饱了吗。"

抖了下身体，灰瞪着眼对上对方张狂的笑，愤恨的咬上夏的嘴。淡淡的血腥味在口中，夏不在乎，灵巧的舌头撬开贝齿有些粗暴地索取对方口中甘甜，灰手勾上夏的脖子，原本坐在夏的身上被拦着腰向后陷入柔软的被褥。

啃咬般的吻结束，两人凌乱的喘息着，牵出亮晶银丝一个勾舌就尽数舔去，缓慢蹭动的下身，灰加重喘息情慾慢慢被勾回。顷身，夏在对方染上绯红色彩的肌肤留下一个个深红色印记，轻咬上胸前立挺茱萸，一声压抑的呻吟溢出口，空出隻手揉向另一边，夏抬眼看了灰，对方正仰着头眯着眼面红不已。

加快律动的速度，身躯相贴的热度不断升高，"啊哈......好热...要死......夏...夏...呜"灰扭动着腰，手指紧洩着被单眼角泪水潺潺流下。夏抓过对方的手让灰攀着自己，倾身轻吻带走眼角溼咸的泪，腰部被灰的双腿紧夹住，夏一边安抚着灰，手上搓揉着对方性器，看着灰完全被情慾佔满，口中破碎的呻吟字句都煽情的不得了。

“啊啊！......再深、嗯......夏...好舒服...哈啊！”带着哭腔软到不行的声音在夏的耳边，这样的情话十分受用，夏一次次的浅出在狠压过前烈线都能让灰破碎变调的吟叫，穴口的媚肉不断的翻出颜色早已豔红，抽插带出的液体沾在下身一片狼藉，耻毛上挂着白沫，肉贴肉带着水声、喘息不间断的呻吟，交缠的两人狠不得能交融在一起，身躯贴合的没有空隙，双手紧抱对方，最直接的用身体着磨蹭。软舌毫无章法的交缠，津液大口的溢出流下与汗水溷合，颤抖的感受过大的快感，灰绷紧小腿叫声更高了几分，见状夏更加狠决的顶进肠道深处，灰大力的弓起身躯，在几近无声的尖叫中洩了出来。瞬间缩紧的肉穴紧咬着夏，红着眼有些失控的咬上灰的脖颈，性器上狰狞的血管跳动，抽插了几下砥上敏感的线体灼热的液体尽数射入，还没从高潮的馀韵中出来，灰又被夏射入身体的热流激的颤抖，全身如散架般没有丝毫力气，贴着一身狼藉，两人都丧失再做任何动作的念头合上了眼。

后话  
“灰！！！”夏气恼的叫道，灰瞪了过去一副再叫打死你的感觉。  
“你不是给了我初拥，怎麽一点变化也没有！”面对夏的质问，灰明白用看笨蛋的眼神投过去，”你蠢了吗，我怎麽可能把你变成我的眷属，我做的是伴侣的......”  
“差别在哪裡？”  
“......前者你必许变成吸血鬼，后者不用，但寿命却是跟我等值的，这样你懂？”  
听完灰的解释夏露出灿烂的笑容抱住灰，”看不出来，灰你这麽爱我。”  
被抱住的灰垂着头，但红透的耳朵早就出卖自己：”...笨蛋。”


End file.
